


Bonds

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who share a bond that is so deep, it's almost unbreakable. Almost.<br/>What if one of them breaks the bond off and the other one goes searching for a person who doesn't want to be found?</p><p>(read notes inside for more info)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fic I'm currently reading in the Glee fandom. Of course it isn't gonna be completely the same, because that would be plagiate and just wrong.   
> It's nothing like I've ever written before, so, bear with me?   
> The main focus is on Derek/Scott, but the others will drop in and out more than enough :)

Seven year old Derek Hale was sitting at his little desk, bowed slightly over his drawing. It was some sort of symbol hat had caught his attenton in one of his father’s books. He didn’t know the meaning of the symbol, but it had caught his attention and had tried to draw it ever since.

His older sister Laura, who was supposed to babysit him while his parents were out, was on the phone with a friend; giggling like all older sisters did. Derek didn’t understand it, but his father said it was a girl thing.

“Hello?”

Derek looked up when he heard the soft, unknown voice. He didn’t see anyone. Strange.  
Maybe he’d just imagined it.

“Um, I’m sorry?”

Derek’s head snapped up again and looked around frantically. There was no one there, so why did he keep hearing that voice?  
Was he going crazy?

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The voice spoke again. “I can see you, but I don’t think you can see me.”

Derek swallowed softly, “Are you…Are you a g-ghost?”

The voice chuckled, “I don’t think so. Maybe…Maybe you should close your eyes? It’s what I did.”

Derek looked over at his sister, who was still at the phone and didn’t seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary. So, it was just him.  
Maybe he should do what the voice told him to do and close his eyes. 

Once Derek’s eyes were closed, he frowned. He still didn’t see anything, it was just dark. 

“Hey!” the voice spoke up again, “Can you see me now?”

Instead of answering, Derek focused more onto the voice. Suddenly, he was in someone else’s bedroom, with a little boy sitting on the bed.

“I can see you.” Derek answered, watching as the boy’s face lit up into a smile and kicked his legs back and forth excitedly. 

“Hi! I’m Scott.” The boy introduced himself.

“I’m Derek.” Derek replied, looking around the room. “How come I can see you and this room, and my sister can’t?”

The boy shrugged, “I don’t know. My mom told me we all have a special person that we are connected to. Maybe you are my special person.”

Derek cocked his head to the side, “Special person, huh. How old are you?”

“I’m 6. You?”

“I’m 7.” Derek replied proudly, feeling a bit more certain of himself now he knew that he was older. Then he heard a female voice in the background and looked over his shoulder towards the door.

“That’s my mom.” Scott said, sounding a bit disappointed. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Derek said quickly when he saw Scott jumping off the bed. Scott looked over at him questioningly. Derek suddenly felt a little nervous. “Will I see you again?”

The sight of Scott’s wide smile would be something Derek wouldn’t be able to forget for a while.

“Of course you will.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline will go back and forth between them being kids and then being graduated from high school, it will change per chapter.  
> To make it clear: Scott isn't a werewolf (yet), but Derek is.

“Congratulations, Scott.”

Scott looked up into the smiling face of his ex-girlriend and her girlfriend next to her. It wasn’t even weird for Scott to see them together like this, because he somehow knew he and Allison wouldn’t work out.

They both had someone else they belonged to. Luckily for Allison, she had found her ‘special person’ and they were happily together now. For Scott it was a whole different case.

“You too, Allison.” Scott answered, “And you, Lydia.”

“Thanks,” Lydia answered, smiling. “So, what are your plans next year?”

Scott shrugged, he didn’t really know what he was gonna study yet. He was actually planning to take a sabbath year, a lot of people did that. In that year he could figure out what he wanted to study, what he wanted to be in life and, the most important part for him; he would try and find that one person he almost desperately wanted to find.

“I think I’m not going to college yet. I need to find out what I really want to do first.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Allison answered while Lydia spoke almost at the same time; “Isn’t Stiles gonna do the same?”

“Yeah, he is actually. I think we’ll both go travel around a little.”

“Go in search of your partners, you mean.” Lydia gave a little glare at Allison when she received an elbow in the side. Allison bowed her head a little in apology.

Scott winced. Leave it to Lydia to name everything for what it was and not beat around the bush. 

“That’s also kind of the plan, yeah.”

Scott and Stiles were kind of in the same boat when it came to their “partners”.Derek, Scott’s special someone, had broken their bond around 4 years ago; while Isaac, Stiles’ special boy, hadn’t broken the bond exactly, but had barely spoken to Stiles since more or less the same time as Derek broke off the bond with Scott.  
Both Stiles and Scott had suffered, but although Stiles’ suffering had been bearable, Scott’s wasn’t.  
He still remembers it as if it was yesterday.  
Boy, does he remember…

“Hey guys,” Stiles joined the group after saying goodbye to his dad after the ceremony; who was leaving the school grounds now, together with Melissa McCall. “What’s up over here?”

“We were just asking Scott what he’s gonna do next year.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around Scott’s neck almost protectively. “We are gonna take a sabbath year.”

“He told us,” Allison answered with a sympathetic smile. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Probably, yes.” Lydia joined in, “Maybe you two will finally get somewhere with your lives then.”

Scott and Stiles both rolled their eyes. Lydia had this way of making you feel like you’re completely useless. They were used to that by now.

“Oh, we’ll get somewhere for sure.”

Before Lydia could answer tot hat, she was interrupted by Aliison, who gently tugged on her hand.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” she asked gently. “We still need to do some preparations before the party.”

“You’re right,” Lydia answered with a fond smile. “We should get going. See you boys tonight.”

Stiles and Scott both waved the girls goodbye before they walked together towards Stiles’ truck. Stiles glanced over at Scott with a worried look on his face.

“Are you alright, dude?”

“Yeah,” Scott let out on a, way too heavy, breath. “I’m ok.”

Stiles wasn’t convinced, “You sure?”

Scott huffed frustratedly, “Yeah, dude. I’m fine. Just get me home so I can change for the party.”

“Alright,” Stiles gave in and they both go tinto the car. The drive to Scott’s house was spend talking about anything but what Stiles actually wanted to talk about.  
He wanted to talk to Scott about Derek and Isaac. It was always a sore subject for Scott, but, now really wasn’t the time, apparently. Thank you, Lydia Martin.  
She meant well, though.

“I’ll pick you up around 8.30 tonight, alright?” Stiles said as he parked his car in front of the McCall’s and Scott was ready to jump out.

“Alright,” Scott answered, “I’ll be ready. See you then.” Then he was out of the car, slammed the door shut and huried over to his front door.

Stiles watched him go, shaking his head a little. He sighed heavily before turning out of the driveway.

“Damn you, Derek Hale.” Stiles muttered to himself, “If only you knew what you’ve done to Scott.”

\----------------------……………………………..--------------------------------

Scott stumbled up the stairs and into his room, trying not to make too much noise so he wouldn’t wake up his mom. She had the early shift the next morning, so he had to let her get as much sleep as she could.

It wasn’t an easy task to do when you were drunk.

Scott let himself fall onto his bed, not caring about how it creaked in protest under his weigth. He stayed there, on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m drunk.” He declared to the empty room.,“Really drunk.” Then he started to giggle. Giggle. Ugh.

“That’s right,” he slurred, “I did this to myself, so there’s no need for you to help me.” A hiccup. “Not that you would.” Another one. “Because you don’t care about me anymore.”

Scott sighed and turned onto his side, gazing into nothingness because he couldn’t get his eyes to focus anyway.

“You know what?” he broke the silence, “I don’t care about you anymore either, you hear me?”

He closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t care about you anymore!” a slow, ragged breath. “I DON’T FUCKING NEED YOU ANYMORE!”

He buried his face into his pillow when the tears began to pour out of his eyes like a waterfall and he had no way to stop them.

“I d-don’t… I don’t f-“ a muffled, frustrated groan. “Why?” soft and almost sounding pathetic. “Why, Derek?”

A long, deep, sigh. Staring back up at the ceiling.

“I have to find you. Even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do; find you, I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was lying on his bed with the pillow pulled tightly over his head to keep out the noises; or more like the yelling.

He felt completely helpless and terrified. It wasn’t the first time that his parents were fighting, but it was pretty bad this time.

The only thing he could do was stay in his room, like his mom told him to, and wait until the fight was over.

Scott had never felt so alone. He wished Stiles was there.

“Scott?”

That’s right. He was never really alone.

“Scott. What’s wrong?”

“My mom and dad are fighting.”

When Derek concentrated, he could hear loud noises coming from downstairs.

“Again?”

“Yeah.” Scott sniffled a little. “It’s pretty bad this time.”

Derek sighed softly, sending a caress of encouragement from his mind to Scott’s. He kind of wished he could reach out to give the boy some comfort, but that wasn’t possible. The bond didn’t allow touching each other physically.  
That would have to wait until they would see each other in real life.  
If they ever did…

Derek smiled a little when his mind-caress of comfort was answered with one of gratitude. 

“I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

Scott nodded silently, then looked into Derek’s eyes. “Will you stay with me until my mom comes up to tell me I can go downstairs again?”

“Of course I will.”

Scott’s grateful smile that lit up his face was so worth it.

\----------------------………………………….-------------------------

“Hey,” Stiles greeted his friend as he walked through the door of Scott’s bedroom. “Your mom let me in. She didn’t look so happy…She and your dad had a fight again?”

“Yeah,” Scott answered softly, “It was pretty bad.”

“I’m sorry, man.” Stiles replied, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “You could have come to my place. My dad wouldn’t have minded.”

“Mom told me not to leave my room.” Scott answered, then shrugged at Stiles’ worried look. “I’m ok. Derek was with me.”

Stiles’ worried look turned into a mischievous smirk. “Oh.Right. Of course…How could I forget? Derek was with you.”

Scott ducked his head, trying to hide his blush. “Shut up.”

Stiles chuckled and squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “I’m glad he was here.”

Scott lifted his head a little and saw the sincerity in the other boy’s eyes. “Yeah. Me too.”

Stiles smiled softly, his eyes getting that certain sparkle. “Just tell me when I have to get jealous.”

Scott snorted and lightly punched Stiles’ shoulder. “Then you’ll have to tell me when I have to be jealous of Isaac.”

Stiles laughed then and Scott joined in.

“That will never happen, man.” Stiles said, still laughing a little. “The two of us will always be best friends, ok? No matter what Isaac or Derek are to us.”

Scott smiled back at his friend, covering the hand on his shoulder with his own.

“You bet.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Stiles.” Scott sighed, looking at the map on his lap.”I think we’re lost.” 

“Dude,” Stiles exclaimed, glancing over to Scott from the drivers seat. “We can’t be lost. We barely left Beacon Hills like, half an hour ago.”

“Then you have a look at this damn thing.” Scott huffed frustratedly, “It just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Stiles chuckled and received a questioning eyebrow raise in return.

“You sound like a girl. You’re just as bad in map reading as girls are.”

Scott punched Stiles’ shoulder, but couldn’t help his lips from curling up. “Jerk.”

Stiles parked the car at the side of the road, then took the map from Scott’s lap. “Let me see where we are now.”

There was silence, in which Scott let Stiles scan the map while the latter muttererd to himself. After a little while, when it seemed like Stiles couldn’t find where they were either , Scott decided to break the silence.

“Have you, um…talked to Isaac lately?”

Stiles didn’t look up, but Scott saw his shoulders tense up. Scott rarely started up the conversation about their “bonds”.

“I have. But relatively brief.”

“Is he doing alright?”

“He’s fine. He’s gonna start college after summer.”

“Have you told him about our road trip?”

“I did,” Stiles lifted his head to look at Scott. “I didn’t tell him the real reason why we’re doing this, though.”

“He wouldn’t tell you where he is, anyway.” 

“No, he wouldn’t.”

Scott sighed and rested his head against the headseat. Scott sighed as well and put the map away.

“What do you say we go look for a McDonalds or something. I’m getting kind of hungry.”

Scott just shrugged, saying nothing.

“Scott, come on man.” Stiles tried to do a little pep talk, in a typical Stiles way, of course. “I don’t want to sit in a car with a guy who’s not talking the whole ride.”

Scott snorted, then turned his head to look at his friend. “Do you think we’ll find them?”

“I don’t know, dude. Let’s just hope that he will.”

“Yeah.” Scott swallowed, his throat getting a little dry suddenly. “And if we find Derek, I don’t even know if he’ll want to see me.”

“Who says Isaac ‘ll want to see me?”

“At least he didn’t break off your bond.” Scott paused, trying to keep his emotions under control.

“I know it’s hard on you, Scott.” Stiles replied softly, “But we’re both kind of jumping into the deep here.”

“It would have been so much easier if we could just find their address on the internet.But no…”

“It’s not my fault they want to keep their privacy.”

“And I’m not blaming you, it’s just…So damn frustrating!”

“I know, buddy.” Stiles patted Scott’s knee, “I know.”

Scott sighed once more, he seemed to do that a lot lately, then composed himself and looked at his friend with a half smile.

“How about that McDo?”

Stiles smiled back, starting the car back up to get back on the road. “Right on, dude.”

\---------------------------…………………………….---------------------------

Isaac was sitting in his room, glad that his dad still had tro work during summer vacations, so he wouldn’t have to deal with him a lot.

He had a vacation job himself, but that was gonna start the next day, so he had a day to relax today, just by himself.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. So far for his day of relaxing…

“Hello?”

“Hey, Isaac.”

“Derek,” Isaac held back the sigh he wanted to let out. He already knew what was coming. “What’s up, man?”

“Just calling to see how you are.”

“I’m alright. Didn’t see dad much yet, so all’s good.” Derek knew about his father, how he abused his son, so Isaac had someone to talk to when things got bad or just someone to listen to him when he wanted to talk.

“That’s good to hear.” A small pause in which Isaac braced himself. “Have you talked to Stiles lately?”

There it was. “A few days ago.” 

“He didn’t, accidentally, talk about-“

“No,” Isaac interrupted him, “He didn’t talk about Scott.” He kept on talking when he felt that Derek would interrupt him too. He already knew what he was gonna say anyway.“And if I asked about Scott, don’t you think that would be a little suspicious?”

“Yeah,” Derek let out on a sigh, “I guess you’re right.”

“Hey, man,” Isaac wanted to change the subject quickly. “What are you gonna do this summer? Any plans?”  
“I have to start working next week. But I’m free in August. Don’t really know how I’m gonna spend my time then. What about you?”

“I have to start working tomorrow. Maybe we could do something together in August?”

“That’d be cool.” Derek knew Isaac was just trying to distract him from ‘the Scott subject’, and decided to play along because, to be honest, he wasn’t really in the mood. He was always curious if Stiles had said anything about his friend to Isaac when they had talked to each other, those occasions were pretty rare as it was. Besides, Isaac was the only one who could inform him about Scott, but that was all his own fault anyway. “I hope we’re still sharing a room in the dorm next year.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.” Derek was the closest thing to a friend Isaac had; and Isaac was pretty sure it was the same way the other way ‘round.  
He didn’t even care if Derek used him a little to get to know things about Scott. He would probably do the same if it was him in his place.  
Derek had never told him why exactly he had broken off the bond with Scott and Isaac didn’t dare ask, because Derek could be quite scary at times. That’s also probably why the guy didn’t have a girlfriend. Not that Isaac had one either. They both had their different reasons, probably.

“Look, Isaac, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, man. Later.”

Isaac put down his phone and looked around. Now he was quite bored actually. 

Maybe he should try and reach out to Stiles again. It had been a couple of days, so…He could already imagine Stiles’ surprise.

Yeah, he should probably do that. If only to see the happy look on Stiles’ face.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was standing next to his best friend in front of the grave of his mother, Stiles’ father and his own mother right behind them, seperated from the other friends and family members who were standing close by as well.

Stiles’ hand was clasped into Scott’s and Scott didn’t let go; it had been like that since the church ceremony.  
Scott just wanted to let his friend know that he was there for him to give as much support as he could give.   
He was pretty sure his mom would do the same for Stiles’ dad.

When friends and family started to leave, they were the only 4 people left, staring right in front of them at the big gravestone. The biggest one Sheriff Stilinski could afford to buy.

After a little while, Melissa -Scott’s mom- started to lead the Sheriff to his car, giving Scott a look. Scott understood. He and Stiles could stay a little longer, while his mom would have a talk with the Sheriff.

Once Melissa and his dad were gone, Stiles seemed to lose the control of his emotions. He started trembling and the tears started to fall.   
Scott, having noticed the state of his friend, tightened the hold on his hand.  
It didn’t help for long, because suddenly Stiles’ knees began to buckle and he fell to the ground, sobbing quietly.

Scott was surprised for a second, he almost tumbled down as well because Stiles’ hold on his hand was so tight, but then he knelt down next to his friend.

“Stiles, hey,” Scott said softly, “Shhhh. Come on now…”

Stiles lifted his head a little andlooked at his friend. The look in his eyes was devastating to Scott. It was so incredibly sad and desperate.

“Why, Scott?” Stiles whispered. “Why my mom?”

“I don’t know,” Scott whispered back, “I really don’t know.”

“It’s not fair…”

Scott couldn’t take it anymore and wrapped his arms around the broken and lost looking boy.

He was right. It wasn’t fair at all.

\---------------------------……………………--------------------------

It was quickly decided that Scott would stay at the Stilinski’s that night, although Melissa had been a little hesitant at first; thinking that father and son needed some time alone, it was clear that Stiles needed Scott the most and so she let him stay.

Imagine Scott’s surprise when he came back from the bathroom at one time, only to see the smallest of smiles on his friend’s face.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked curiously, sitting back down on Stiles’ bed, right next to Stiles himself.

“Isaac,” Stiles said, as if that was an explanation on it’s own. Maybe it was. “He just send me a big hug.”

Scott huffed lightly. “You didn’t smile like that when I gave you a hug.”

Stiles looked at his friend incredulously. “Are you jealous?”

“No...”

“Yes you are.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am n-“ 

Before Scott could finish that, he was tackled onto his back with a giggling Stiles on top of him. 

“You’re jealous, Scotty.”

Scott shrugged, turning his head away. “I’m not jealous. I just wish I could make you smile right now too.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, but then he poked Scott until he looked back up at him.

“You just did, Scott.” Stiles smiled, a genuine, whole hearted one. “Thank you.”

Scott gave a small nod and smiled back. 

“Anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was tired. Wich he wasn’t usually, but his work every day started to wear him out a little. The stamina of a werewolf was incredible, but once in a while they needed their rest; like he needed right now.

Laying down on his crappy bed, Derek stared up at the ceiling; thinking. He did that a lot lately. About basically everything that has gone down in his life; which was an awful lot for a 19 year old. 

This time, his thoughts went to the time when he first met Isaac. It was on the campus of the University, when roommates were paired together.  
He had been the first to arrive in the room, which pleased him, because he did like to choose his bed first.  
He had just taken a seat on the bed he had chosen, with his two bags next to him, and was having a look around the room when the door opened again to reveal his roommate.

The first impression Derek god was that the guy had a friendly face, but there was sadness behind his eyes. Maybe a little fear as well.  
Derek was used to seeing those emotions in other people’s eyes. They were emotions he himself tried to block out the most.

“Hi,” the boy said as he walked into the room, a polite smile on his face. “I’m Isaac. Your roommate for this year.”

Derek shook the hand he was offered, “I’m Derek. I hope you don’t mind I chose a bed at all.”

Isaac surveyed the room and noticed Derek had taken the bed at the window; since he liked lying close to the door, he didn’t mind at all.

“No, that’s ok. I’m fine with this one.”

Derek gave a nod in acknowledgement -and relief-, then started opening his bags, not knowing what else to do. He wasn’t really good at small talk.  
Luckily for him, Isaac was completely fine with the silence and started unpacking as well.  
Maybe this rooming thing wasn’t gonna be a complete disaster after all.

It wasn’t until a few days later that Derek started to notice something a bit strange about Isaac.  
He never seemed to dress or undress himself inside the room when Derek was there, he always went to their bathroom for that.  
He wore pyjamas, even when it was soaking hot in their room, and was almost always wearing longsleeved shirts.  
Derek was a smart guy, and had been through quite a lot as well in life, so he quite quickly figured out that there was abuse going on in the boy’s family.

That wasn’t the only thing he noticed about Isaac, though.  
Isaac seemed to space off sometimes; something Derek knew a lot about. It made him kind of anxious.  
It wasn’t until weeks later that he finally dared to ask Isaac something about it.

“Isaac?” Derek waited until his roommate looked up from his books. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, dude.” Isaac smiled easily. “As long as it’s not money.”

Derek snorted, “No, it’s not money. It’s something more…personal.”

Isaac raised his eyebrow and put his book to the side. This should be interesting.

“Ok. I’m listening.”

“Do you have, um –this might sound a little stupid-, a bond with a…’special person’?”

Isaac’s eyes widened a little, “You know about the Bonds?”

“Yeah. Since I was 7.”

“That’s cool! Is yours a guy or a girl?”

Derek looked down, getting a little embarassed and uncomfortable. “It was a guy.”

Isaac frowned at that, “Was? What do you mean was?”

“I broke the bond.”

“Oh.” A small pause in hesitation. “I don’t expect you-“ 

“No.”

“Ok.”

That was the closest Isaac had ever gotten to ask Derek if he wanted to talk about it; or the closest to asking why he broke the bond.

A few days later, Derek found out that the guy Isaac was bonded with called Stiles and he almost choked on his own tongue.  
There was only one guy in the whole world Derek knew that everyone called Stiles. Scott’s friend.  
Since then, Derek had always been curious what Isaac and Stiles talked about. I fit was about Scott.  
Isaac had told him that he and Stiles didn’t talk so much anymore either since about 3 years; a few months after Derek broke his bond with Scott.  
He didn’t bother asking Isaac why, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get an -honest- answer.

Sometimes Derek wondered if he had made a mistake with breaking off his bond…  
He obviously still thought about Scott, more times than he liked to admit. But what did it all mean?

Nobody had ever really explained him the real purpose of the bond.

 

\---------------------------------………………………….--------------------------------

 

Stiles’ and Scott’s phones were ringing at almost the same time. They looked at each other and smirked.  
They already knew who it were and both pressed the speaker button.

“Hi Allison.” Scott greeted the girl on the other end of the line of his phone at exact the same time as Stiles greeted Lydia on his.

“Hi boys,” the girls said in unison. “how are you two doing?” Allison asked as Lydia asked if they weren’t homesick yet.

“We’re fine.” Scott answered for both of them. “We’re in a hotel now and no, Lydia, we aren’t homesick yet.”

“Won’t be getting homesick soon either,” Stiles filled in, “We’re having fun. Aren’t we, Scott?”

Scott looked at his friend and gave him an eyeroll. “Yeah. Lots of fun.”

“Any clues yet?” Allison asked. Both boys knew what she was asking about.

“No.” Scott answered, clearly a little disappointed. “Nothing yet.”

They heard both girls sigh and shared a look. They knew the girls, especially Lydia, called them crazy for doing this.  
Allison was a bit more understanding. 

Lydia had told Stiles he should just ask Isaac where he was, but Stiles knew Isaac wouldn’t answer that question. Maybe he wouldn’t talk to him at all anymore after that. Or, even worse…  
Maybe he would do like Derek and break off their bond.  
That was something Stiles just couldn’t risk. He had seen the result of a bond that was broken from close by; it was something he really didn’t want to go through himself.

He realised all too well how lucky he was in that perspective.

If he wanted to find Isaac, he had to do it on his own. Or, in this case, with Scott at his side.

“What are you gonna do when one, or both of them, don’t want you guys around?” Lydia, of course. The boys heard the telltale sound of an elbow to the side, then a “What? It is a possibility.”

“You are so…”

“It’s fine, Allison.” Scott spoke up again, cutting her off. “We don’t know what we’ll do then. I don’t think I’m just gonna leave, though.”

“I know you’re persistent.” Scott could practically hear the smile in Allison’s voice.

“Look, girls.” Stiles piped up, clearly having enough of the conversation. “Me and Scott are gonna hit the shower.” They could hear the girls giggle and Scott raised his eyebrow at him. “No. Not together.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “But we’re sweaty from sitting in the car a whole day, so, we’re gonna leave it at this, ok?”

“Fine,” Lydia replied with a sigh, “You boys go and wash your sweaty selves.”

“We’ll cal back at the end of the week.” Allison added. She still cared about Scott, so she wanted to keep in touch with him during his roadtrip as much as she could.

She also wanted hi mto be happy and if finding Derek made Scott happy, then that’s what he should do.

They said their goodbyes and then Stiles hit the shower first because Scott said he could wait a little longer.

While Stiles was in the bathroom, Scott sat down on the bed closest to the window and stared outside.

What would Derek be doing right now?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some inspiration with the next uneven chapter -the kids chapters are the uneven ones-.  
> I want something sweet before I get into the tragedy one. AKA: the one where Derek breaks off the Bond.  
> Anything you would like to see?   
> I can do some Scott/Allison/Stiles/Lydia (as friends) dynamics too. With mentions of Derek and Isaac of course because they are a part of Scott and Stiles, respectively, in some way.  
> Prompt me! and I'll see what my muses say about/do with it :)

Derek didn’t know what to do. He had lost almost all of his family in a fire, which he barely escaped, together with his little sister Cora.  
His older sister Laura had been at a friend’s house, so she was unharmed as well, but his parents and the rest of his family were dead.  
Except his uncle. But he was in a coma and the doctors couldn’t tell when -or if- he would ever recover.

Derek was placed into a family who only took foster kids into their house, while his sister was moved into another family. Laura, who wasn’t capable enough to take care of both of them, couldn’t deal with the loss and moved away to another city.  
They kept in contact through letters and phone calls. Once Derek was old enough, he could take care of Cora and that was his ultimate goal.

The one thing that kept him from crying every night was the little boy inside his mind.  
Scott McCall.

Scott had been there for him every time he sensed his distress –Derek did the same for him too- even from that far away.

That’s part of what the Bond does. Bring two people closer through their minds -and hearts- even when they’re far away.  
What people decide to do with that fact is up to them.  
Some see the Bond as a gift; others see it as a curse.  
Derek had always seen it as a way to get in contact with Scott and that was all that mattered.

He still hadn’t told his ‘furry little secret’, though. Basically because he didn’t know how to do it.

His parents had given each other a weird look when Derek told them his bonded person was a boy named Scott McCall and they found out that he wasn’t a werewolf like them.  
They told him to be very, very careful with what he told the boy about his life. Especially about their ‘secret’.  
So, Derek was always very cautious about what he told Scott and how.

He didn’t tell Scott that his family of werewolves was burned out in their house by a girl of a hunter family he had a crush on; he just told them their had been a fire and they hadn’t been able to escape.

Derek was lying in bed, eyes closed tightly. Trying not to think too much and just fall asleep. It wasn’t an easy task, especially not if your name was Derek Hale.

“Derek?”

Derek let out a shaky sigh at his friend’s voice inside his head. “Hi Scott,” he answered quietly.

“Hey. How are you?” the concern was clear in the younger boys’ voice.

“Bad day.” Derek answered, even more quiet than before, almost like a whisper.  
“I’m sorry,” Scott whispered back earnestly.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know. I’m still sorry.” Scott concentrated on sending a hug Derek’s way. He was very pleased with himself when he saw the small smile appear on Derek’s face when he received the hug. “I wish I could give you a real one.”

“This one helps too. Thanks, Scott.”

“I wish I could do more for you than this.”

“You’re already doing enough for me by being there for me.”

“You want me to keep you company a little longer?”

“That would be nice.”

“Then I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

\-----------------------…………………….-------------------------------

 

Scott was panicking. He was having an asthma attack and he couldn’t find his inhaler in his bagpack.  
What was worse was that he was the last one left in the locker room, so no one was there to help him.  
It had been years since he had one.  
His hands were shaking, so when he finally got the inhaler out, he accidentaly dropped it and the pieces fell everywhere.

He was doomed.

“Scott?”

Or maybe not completely doomed.

“Scott. What’s wrong.”

“I…I can’t…” Scott wheezed, “I…can’t…b-breathe…”

“Asthma attack?”

“Y-yeah. B-bad one…”

“Inhaler?”

“Dropped i-it…”

“Ok,” Derek breathed out, trying to stay calm, for Scott’s sake. “Listen to me, Scott. You have to calm down, ok? Take a deep breath and calm down.”

“I…I c-can’t…”

“Yes, you can. Listen to me, Scott. You can.” Derek calmed his own breathing. “Listen to my breaths. Even your breaths with mine. Come on, Little One. You can do it.”

It was a rare occasion that Derek used the pet name for Scott, but when he did, it always affected the younger boy.

Trying to calm himself down, Scott forced himself to really listen to Derek’s breathing pattern and tried to breath in and out in time with his friend.

“That’s it, Scott.” Derek encouraged, still making sure he breathed the same as Scott. “You can do this.”

Once Derek was sure Scott had his breathing a little more under control, he told him to reach out for the parts of his inhaler and to put it back together.

Scott’s hands were still shaking, but he was able to put the inhaler back together and put the mouthpiece between his lips.

Derek waited in anxious anticipation until Scott pulled the inhaler away from his mouth.

“Feeling better now?”

Scott nodded, albeit still a little shakily. “Much. Thanks to you.”

“You would have done the same for me.”

“I don’t know if I could have stayed so calm like you.”

Derek let out a breathy little laugh. “You should have felt my heartbeat. It was almost beating out of my chest. I was really worried.”

“You saved me. You were able to calm yourself and help me calm myself down. Thank you.”

“Anytime you need me, I’ll be here for you.”  
Scott send a thankful hug from his mind to Derek’s. 

“Same goes for you. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.”

“You always have been.”

\---------------------------------------………-------

Neither of them knew tragedy was about to strike just about a year later…


	8. Chapter 8

“We should find a job,” Scott commented during another dinner at McDonalds. “Our money won’t last forever.”

“Yeah, but we can’t stay anywhere for long.” Stiles responded, “We’ll have to search for jobs where we’re just temporary or replacements for a short while.”

“We do have to make sure they know that when we do a job interview.”

“What kind of job are you thinking about?”

“The horeca. They’re always searching for employees.”

“Oh, yeah. Like a waiter or something.”

“Or a dishwasher.” Stiles snorted and bumped against Scott’s shoulder and Scott laughed. “What? They always need dishwashers.”

“Yeah, you can be the dishwasher. I’ll be the waiter.”

Scott chuckled. He knew Stiles would react like this. It was the best chance of finding a job anyway.  
Especially in a city like L.A.  
Or…There was always a chance they could become a male barista in a coffeeshop.

“Maybe we should check out the coffee shops as well.”

Stiles nodded, “Good idea. Somewhere around a school campus. They’re always pretty busy and could probably use some help.”

“Let’s check those ones out first, then.”

“What?” Stiles askerd, his mouth still half full with burger. “Like now?”

“Time’s a waisting, right?”

“Geez, Scott. You’re eager to work.”

Scott just raised his eyebrow. Stiles knew better. It wasn’t about the job, but about getting money, so they could move on to another city if they had to, ask people if they knew anyone called Isaac Lahey or Derek Hale, so they were at least one step closer tot heir goal.   
Because right now, they were getting nowhere.

“Are you coming or what?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Not like you would get anywhere without me. I’m the driver.” Stiles grumbled as he threw their empty wrappers and cups in the thrash, then followed Scott out of the fastfood restaurant.

On their way on finding a temporary job.

\-------------------……………………..-----------------------

Isaac was tired. His summer vacation job was asking a lot of him, but it paid pretty well, so he guessed it was wort hit.  
Besides, he would do anything to stay out of his father’s hair as much as he could.  
When things got really bad, he knew he had a bed ready for him at Derek’s place, but he didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of his friend’s generosity.

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t have the space, because his house was huge. Pretty old and some rooms were locked so no one could enter, but that probably had it’s reasons. Isaac wasn’t gonna pry.  
Everyone had their secrets. Isaac himself was a perfect example of that.

Being a barista was hard work, no matter what some people might think. Ok, so, it could be a bit boring when they didn’t have any customers, but then Isaac had a nice talk with Mark, the owner of the coffeeshop, and Sarah, his girlfriend.

Mark and Sarah were two of the nicest people Isaac and Derek had met since they attented University in L.A.

They met Sarah first, at Uni, she was a first years like them; all three of them now going to their second, and found it was very easy to become friends with her.  
Then they met Mark, not a student anymore, but the owner of the coffeeshop and Sarah’s boyfriend. He’s 3 years older thans he, so still a little young to own a coffeeshop, but it was a family business and his father was too sick to lead it anymore, so he had taken over.  
He still got help from his father behind the scenes with the paperworkand stuff.

The coffeeshop was close to their campus, so Derek and Isaac went there a lot during their lunch break and after school.  
When Isaac mentioned something about wanting -or needing- a vacation job, Mark had told him he could try out and if he was still interested, he was hired as a barista during school vacations.  
Isaac was surprise dit had all gone down that easy for him to find a part time job during his vacations, and even though it wasn’t exactly his dream job, he took the chance with both hands.  
Turned out the job wasn’t as bad as he expected it tob e. Yes, it was very busy at times and at other times he could twiddle his thumbs, but he had a lot of fun with Mark and Sarah, who helped out as well, and the other part-timer, Chord.

What had been the most surprising thing was when Mark told Isaac and Derek that he and Sarah shared the Bond as well.  
Isaac and Derek had listened very carefully when he told them their story.

Just like Isaac and Derek, Mark had found out about the Bond when he was a little kid.  
You wouldn’t notice when you saw them now, but, they had gone through quite a struggle.

They met each other for the first time when they were both respectively 15 and 12 years old at their former high school when Sarah’s family had moved over from Texas to L.A. for her father’s new job.  
They were both shocked to see each other in real life, because through their minds had always been quite different. The biggest difference being that now they could actually touch each other physically as well.

Mark said he had felt the spark from the first time an over enthusiastic Sarah had wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
With her, it went a little differently.

Sarah had been madly in love with a guy called Dave when she was 16 and they even dated for two months until Dave went back to his ex-girlfriend; leaving Sarah completely heartbroken.  
Mark, who was already suffering 4 years of ‘just being the best friend’ was beyond himself with anger at Dave and sadness for his girl. Yes, he always called her his, because that’s the way he felt.  
If Sarah hadn’t stopped him, he would have gone and punch the guy for breaking the girl he loved so much’s heart.  
Mark did everything he could to comfort her and cheer her up and it worked.

Until he all ruined it by one stupid kiss.

_It happened during one of their hugs, both holding on a little longer than was completely necessary; like they did most of the time.  
But then, Mark had to be brave -Stupid, as it turned out.But brave- and kissed her when she was about to pull away.  
She almost smacked him in the face, but her verbal reaction came very close to a physical punch._

_“What the Hell did you just do?” she asked, not shrieky at all but just cal mand collected, which scared Mark the most of all._

_He’d stared down at his feet, unable to look her in the eyes; afraid to see the emotions in them._

_“I think I just tried to kiss you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“So, let me get this straight.” This time she didn’t sound that cal mand collected anymore. “You kissed me, but you don’t even know why? You’re my best friend, Mark. You’re willing to throw that friendship away when you don’t even know why you kissed me?”_

_“I’m tired of being the best friend, Sarah.”_

_“Oh, so…you’re tired of being my best friend so you decide to just kiss me and see where it goes? Well, let me tell you something, mister. This stops right here. If you’re tired of being my best friend, then so be it.”_

_“You’re getting me all wrong.” Mark finally did look up into the girl’s eyes. “That’s not at all why I kissed you.”_

_“Then why?”_

_“Because I love you.” Mark’s voice cracked a little at the end and he had to look away again. “I love you, dammit.”_

_Silence fell. Finally, Sarah let out a long, shaky sigh._

_“I’m sorry.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “I love you, Mark, but I can’t do this. I can’t throw myself into a relationship again, not now. I need some time. Maybe it’s better if we don’t hang out so much for a while.”_

_Mark looked up, alarmed. “Are you serious?”_

_Sarah nodded, swallowing softly. “I’m sorry. I need some time away from you.”_

_“I really screwed this up.” Mark muttered to himself quietly. “What about-“_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Don’t joke with me now.” Mark started panicking. If Sarah boroke off their bond, then…He simply didn’t know what he would do._

_“I’m not.” Sarah answered sadly, “I need to figure out my life first before I can give you anything; or at least an answer. I need you to give me a break.”_

_“Fine,” Mark finally answered, “If that’s what you want.”_

_“Thank you,” Sarah replied earnestly, “I’ll get in contact with you when I’m more myself again.”_

_Then she was gone, leaving Mark completely devastated and scared that the girl he cared more about then anything in this world would break off their bond.  
That would break him into pieces and he didn’t know if they could ever be mended again._

_Months passed, in which Mark tried to reach out to Sarah sometimes when he hit a low in his life, but he always came to a block.  
Sarah had shut off her mind from his, which made him sink even deeper. He kew she hadn’t broken off their bond, because he could still feel her presence at the very back of his mind.  
That, at least, calmed him down a little bit._

_Then one day, when Mark was having a rough day because he had just found out about his father’s illness, there was a silent knock at his door. It was so soft he first thought he had imagened it.  
But when he went to the door and opened it, he was more than surprised to see Sarah standing there, obviously nervous, with tears in her eyes.  
He wanted to say something, but of course the girl beat him to it._

_“Can I come in?”_

_Mark sighed, “This isn’t really a good time for me, Sarah.”_

_“It will only take 5 minutes.”_

_Mark steeled himself. Afraid that this was it; she was gonna say goodbye.  
He held the door open without a word, motioning with his arm for her to come inside.  
She didn’t move further then the hallway, still not looking her old friend in the eyes._

_Mark lost his patience a little bit. “What are you here for, Sarah?”_

_“I wanted to apologize for how I acted back then…when you kissed me.”_

_Oh boy. This really is the end. “Is that all? I’m already having a shitty day as it is.”_

_Sarah opened and closed her mouth a few times, not finding the words she wanted to say. Then she did the only thing she could think about.  
She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. It would all make it that bit more intense._

_“I want you to know that I want to give you a chance. Give **us** a chance.”_

_Mark didn’t dare to put his hopes up too much. “You’re serious?”_

_Sarah smiled at him inside his head. “I’ve never been more serious in my entire life.” She opened her eyes and took his hands in hers, making him open his eyes back up as well. “If you still want me,” she said softly, her eyes sparkling with mischief, “I’m all yours.”_

_Mark didn’t answer with words. He just pulled her close against him and kissed her._

_It was like an explosion went off inside both of them. Their bond making them feel the kiss that more intense, because in their minds, they felt the kiss as well._

_It was the most amazing thing they had ever experienced._

The story had touched both Isaac and -yes, even him- Derek. And now they were even more intrigued by the Bond and the force it obviously has on the people who posess it and the person they’re bonded with.  
Mark had told them he knew a few other people, Chord was one of them, who were bonded as well, but didn’t end up as a couple.   
So, it was clear that you didn’t have to be a couple to keep the bond, but when you were, the bond became more magical  
Or at least that’s what Sarah and Mark told them.

Of course the couple was interested in the bonds of Isaac and Derek as well. But they weren’t so willing to talk about them as the couple was.  
Especially not Derek.

Isaac did tell a few stories about Stiles, which made Sarah resolve into giggles and Mark smile because his girl had fun hearing those stories.

With Derek it was a whole different story…   
He just told them he broke off his bond with a guy called Scott and that was it.  
They could judge by the way he clenched his jaw and balled his fists that he didn’t want to elaborate.  
They looked at Isaac for help, or any more info, but all the curly haired boy did was shrug.  
They then just left it at that. But they assumed it was pretty bad.

Isaac was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt something weird…  
Like there was tugging something at his mind and his head started throbbing a little.

He looked around the shop, but there was nothing out of the ordinary happening there.

That is until he looked out of the window…

_No…It can’t be…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my new tumblr: http://kaimuxscerek.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely happy with this part... *shrug* It is what it is, I guess :(
> 
> Anyway, I fiddled with Kate's age and made her Gerard's granddaughter instead of daughter. Chris is still his son and Allison's father; but Kate is Allison's cousin instead of her aunt.   
> It's just to fit her into this story and Derek's age in this fic. BTW; Scott is 18, turning 19 and Derek is 19, turning 20 in this world.

“Scott?” Stiles waved his hand in front of his ffriends face. “Yo, Scott. You with me, man?”

Scott finally blinked and stared at Stiles blankly. “What?”

Stiles snorted, “Finally, dude. I’ve been calling your name for like 5 minutes now.”

Scott ducked his head a little, “Sorry.”

“Where are you with your thoughts, man. Or wair, I shouldn’t ask… Allison.”

And as he turned around to follow Scott’s gaze, his suspicion was confirmed.

“Dude,” Stiles groaned, “If you like her then just go and talk to her. She won’t bite.”

“I could say the same about you and Lydia.”

“I do try to talk to her.” Stiles corrected him. “The difference here is that Allison seems like a nice girl and Lydia is clearly a bitch.”

Scott snorted this time, “Maybe you should just try harder.”

Stiles waved his hand dismissively. “She’s never gonna notice me. Not while there’s a guy named Jackson in this school.”

“Lydia does seem to get along with Allison, though.” Scott commented absentmindedly, then cringed at his friend’s reaction.

“See, dude, another reason why you should talk to Allison! Maybe you could do a good word for me with her and she can tell Lydia.”

Scott rolled his eyes, “That’s just gonna turn into one big mess and you know it.”

Stiles sighed, accepting his faith. “Fine. I still think you should talk to Allison, though. She seems interested in you as well.”

“How could you possibly tell?”

“Because she keeps shooting looks at you when you’re not watching her. Kind of the same way you do.”

Scott frowned a little, taking in that piece of information. “That won’t get us much further, though. Maybe I should ask Derek what to do.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Like he gives such great advice.”

Ok, so Stiles wasn’t such a big fan of Derek; even if he had never met the guy.

“You’re not gonna tell me that you haven’t asked Isaac for advice yet.” Scott fired back, satisfied when his friend flinched a little.

“Fine. Yeah, I did.”

“And…” Scott drawled out expectantly, “What did he say?”

“Not much,” Stiles shrugged, “I guess he’s not really interested in my love life.”

Scott’s lips quirked up mischievously, “He can’t be interested in something you don’t have.”

“Shut up!” Stiles scoffed, punching Scott’s shoulder.

“I still think I’m gonna talk to him.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Then talk to him, dude.”

Scott smiled, “I will.”

\------------------------------…………………………..--------------------------

“So,” Derek asked curiously, “Are you in love with this girl…what’s her name?”

“Allison.” Scott answered, “Allison Argent.”

Derek’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be… Not another one of Gerard’s granddaughters.

“Derek?” Scott asked, surprised at his friend’s reaction. “What’s wrong?”

Derek shook his head a little. “Nothing. You didn’t answer my question. Are you in love with her?”

Scott frowned a little. He knew Derek was keeping something from him.

“I don’t know.” He finally replied. “I do like her, though.”

“Ok,” Derek answered, “So, you like her…”

“Yeah. I do.”

“And you’re telling me this why, exactly?”

Scott blinked, a little taken aback by Derek’s curtness.

“Um, I don’t know…”

“Then what’s the point in asking me?”

“Fine.” Scott huffed, scowling at his friend. “I’ll stop asking things if I need your opinion or your help. Bye, Derek.”

“Scott, wait!” Derek called out before Scott could open his eyes to close their connection. Scott turned to look at him with a questioning raised eyebrow. Derek scuffled his feet a little. “I’m sorry, ok? I’m just…not good at this subject.”

“Ok,” Scott answered, letting out a little breath of relief. He send Derek a gentle caress with his mind because he could tell something was bothering the other boy. “Let’s talk about something else then. How are Cora and Laura doing?”

Derek felt relieved that Scott changed the subject. His friend knew him well.

“They’re doing fine. Cora says she misses me, but there’s not much we can do about that.”

“I guess phonecalls help a little, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they do. “

“I’m glad you guys are still in contact with each other.”

“It’s not like we’re that close, but yeah, it’s something.”

“At least you have siblings.” Scott said softly, a little sad even. He had always wanted a brother or sister. But, he had Stiles, who was also an only son, and he was like a brother to Scott.

“I know,” Derek replied, sending a comforting caress Scott’s way. “Luckily you have your friends.”

That was the difference between them. Derek had his two sisters, but didn’t seem to have friends –although Scott didn’t understand why- while with Scott it was the other way ‘round.  
Not that he had so many friends, but at least he had friends.

“You have me.” Scott said and Derek smiled.

“Yeah. I have you.”

They had each other and that meant more than any sibling or friend ever could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's where the fun -or more like the angst- will really begin.  
> Also, it's in the even chapters that Scott's 18 turning 19 and Derek 19 turning 20, the uneven chapters are still flashbacks to a younger age. In case that wasn't clear in my last note :)  
> Thanks for all the support, guys! It really does mean an awful lot to me <3 and it makes me want to keep on writing this story :)

Stiles suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, making the people behind him and Scott stumble into them.  
They scowled at them when they walked past the two boys, but Stiles didn’t even seem to notice them.  
He was staring into the window of the coffeeshop he had stopped in front of.

Scott elbowed him lightly in the side to get his attention.

“Stiles? What’s up?” he asked curiously. “Why did you stop so suddenly?”

“I thought I felt something.” Scott raised an inquiring eyebrow. “I don’t know, dude. It was weird.”

“And why are you staring into that coffeeshop?”

“I thought it came from there. Maybe we should check it out.”

Scott shrugged, then nodded. It couldn’t hurt to check it out. Maybe they could even ask for a job.

They walked inside the coffeeshop and made their way over to the counter. Scott thought he saw someone quickly hide himself in the backroom, but maybe it was just his imagination.

“Hi!” the girl behind the counter greeted them with a smile. Noto ne of those painted-on-smiles salesmen used to have, but a real, genuine one. “Can I help you boys?”

“Yeah, um,” Stiles spoke up, “Two coffees, please. One with extra sugar.”

“Two coffees, coming right up.” The girl turned around to the coffee machine. “Would you like something to eat?”

Stiles glanced over at Scott, who rolled his eyes, already knowing his answer.

“You have any suggestions?”

“We have homemade apple crumble.”

“That sounds good.” Stiles looked over at his friend again, “You want some?”

Scott shrugged, “Sure.”

“Two apple crumbles, please.” 

“Two apple crumbles on their way!” the girl answered, putting the two coffees in front of the boys.

Once the girl had turned her back on them, Stiles poured some sugar in his coffee and sipped from it, ignoring Scott’s disapproving look.  
Once he had tasted the coffee, his eyebrows raised.

“Wow.” He blurted out, “This is some good coffee!”

The girl, who had just come back with their apple crumbles smiled proudly and leaned in closer to the two boys.

“You should taste the crumble. I made it myself.” She winked at them and then backed away, watching them in anticipation.

Scott and Stiles both gave each other a look before both digging their spoons into the crumble to taste it.

“Oh, yum!” Scott said, while Stiles just kept on shoveling down his food. “This is amazing!”

The girl smiled and blushed a little “Thank you.”

“How much is this all together?”

When Scott paid for their coffees and crumble, it was his turn this time, another guy came from the back and smirked when he saw the crumble still around Stiles’ mouth and Scott still eating from his like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“My girl knows how to cook, doesn’t she?”

“She does, absolutely.” Stiles confirmed, nodding vigorously.

Scott confirmed it as well, before snorting at his friend and pointing out to him that his lips were still full of crumble.  
Stiles wiped it away, then licked it off his hand and fingers, getting an eyeroll from Scott.

“Gross, dude.”

“What? It’s too good to let it go to waste.”

This got a snort out of the guy behind the counter, a giggle from the girl and a punch to the arm from Scott.

Then the guy turned to his girlfriend.

“Sarah, have you seen Isaac? I hope he’s not slacking off again.”

At hearing the name ‘Isaac’, Scott and Stiles’ gazes whipped towards each other; both boys’ eyes were as wide as saucers.

Of all the places in the world…could it be?

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said to the guy behind the counter. “I heard you say the name Isaac. Is his last name Lahey, maybe?”

The guy and the girl looked at each other, then two suspicious, and curious, gazes turned towards Stiles.

“Depends on who’s asking.” The guy said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stiles stumbled over his words a little, “I…I don’t know if he’s ever talked about me, but…I’m Stiles, and-“

Stiles didn’t have to finish that sentence, because suddenly the girl gripped the guy’s arm and squeezed it once before saying, “I’ll go get him,” and then she disappeared into the back.

Leaving Stiles and Scott to stare after her and then at each other, again.

Was this really happening?

 

\-----------------------…………………………….---------------------------------

“I’m not coming with you, Sarah.”

“What do you mean, you’re not coming with me?”

“Exactly what I said.”

“Why?” Sarah asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “What has he done wrong?”

“Nothing.” Isaac answered, sighing and carding a hand through his already messy hair. “He should never have come here.”

“I don’t understand you, Isaac.” Sarah answered, “What’s so bad about him finding you? You’re bonded. Call it a cliché, but to me, people who have a Bond are meant to meet each other one day.”

“Sarah,” Isaac said, looking straight into his friend’s eyes. “Do you know who that guy next to Stiles is?”

Sarah frowned, “No. Should I know him?”

“That’s Scott.” At Sarah’s confused look, Isaac explained. Short but to the point. “Derek’s Scott.”

Sarah’s eyes went almost comically wide. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Isaac grabbed Sarah’s arm before she could go back to the counter. “Listen to me, Sar. You can’t tell them you know Derek, ok?”

“But-“

“No!” Isaac lowered his voice again quickly. “No, Sarah, please. I don’t know what happened that made Derek break their bond, but if Derek finds out Scott’s here, he’ll…Well, I don’t know what he’ll do, but it won’t be pretty.”

Sarah looked intently into Isaac’s eyes, then sighed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. 

“Alright. I won’t tell them I know Derek. But, don’t you think they’re gonna find out Derek actually comes to have his lunch here almost every day? They defenitely will if they’re planning on sticking around for a bit.”

“That’s why I’m gonna make sure they won’t.”

“What are you gonna do?” Sarah asked, but Isaac was already walking towards the counter. “Isaac?”

Isaac turned his head a little, but didn’t bother to stop walking.

“I’m gonna tell them to leave and not come back.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it...The part where Derek breaks off his Bond with Scott.  
> It's gonna hurt. Believe me...

Derek woke up drowzy and his head aching terribly. He groaned and tried to reach his hand out to his forehead, but found that he couldn’t.

His hands were tied above his head. When he looked down, his vision still blurred, he found out that his legs and feet were tied down as well.

He tried to struggle out of his bonds, but he didn’t have his full strength yet, so, it wasn’t much use; his pulling and yanking.

He stopped once he realized his struggle was futile and hung his head, sighing deeply.

How the hell did he get into this mess?

Suddenly his ear’s perked up. There were footsteps coming down some stairs, getting closer to him.  
He lifted his head, but his vision was still a little blurred. It was obvious that he was drugged, but he didn’t know how or when it had happened.  
He was always cautious of things, so how could he have messed up and got drugged?

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Derek shuddered at the old, raspy voice and shuddered. No, this couldn’t be true.  
He woke up in a nightmare.

“If it isn’t young Derek Hale. How lovely of you to drop by into my basement.”

Derek growled. “How did you drug me?”

Gerard Argent chuckled. “You don’t expect me to give away my secrets, do you.” It wasn’t a question.

“What do you want?” Derek asked through gritted teeth, his vision getting more focused now. “You’ve already killed, or taken my family away from me. What’s next? You gonna kill me too?”

“It’s a little too early for that.”

“Early?” Derek asked, looking up into the older man’s eyes. “You’re dying. I can smell it. You’d better do the job before it’s too late.”

“No,” Gerard answered, to Derek’s surprise. “There’s always my men, my son or his daughter who can take care of that job for me. First, I want you to suffer.”

Derek huffed, thinking to himself; _‘haven’t I suffered enough already?’_ .  
He would be dead before he would voice that thought, though.

Gerard wasn’t bothered by Derek’s thought process. “You killed my granddaughter. Or do you think I don’t know you were behind that scheme?”

Derek’s eyes flared up fiery-yellow. “After she killed my family!”

“They were werewolves. They don’t deserve to live.”

Derek, angry as hell, growled and spat in Gerard’s face. He had to do something, because he wasn’ t able to move his arms or legs much; spitting was the next best thing.  
What he got in return was a hard slap in the face.

“I’ll just pretend you didn’t do that.” Gerard spoke menacingly.

“Just tell me what you want, then let me go.”

“What I want?” Gerard said, now getting his face closer to the wolf. “I want you to suffer.”

“You already said that. So, what? You’re gonna let me hang here and torture me?”

“That would be too easy. You might even enjoy it a little too much.”

Derek scoffed, but didn’t say a word, he just looked at Gerard inquiringly.

“I want to take everything away from you that you love.”

“You already did.”

“No,” Gerard said, a malicious glow in his eyes. “Not completely.”

“You killed my family. The two people I still have in my life that aren’t in a coma are in different families than mine. What or who else could you possibly take away from me?” Derek tried to stay calm, he really did.

Gerard’s smile and the look in his eyes got even more wicked. If that was even possible.

“I think you know who I’m talking about.”

No. It couldn’t be. How could he possible know?

“That pretty boy you have in your head.”

No.

“What’s his name again?”

No!

“Scott, was it?” Gerard saw the way fear gathered on Derek’s face and Gerard laughed. “Yes, it was Scott. Scott McCall.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No? Maybe you will after I pay dear Scott a little visit…”

“You stay the fuck away from him.” Derek growled, his eyes turning yellow again.

Gerard laughed again. “See. You do know who I’m talking about.”

Derek stayed silent, but didn’t turn his gaze away from the older man.

“If you want me and my men to stay away from your precious boy, you’ll have to say goodbye to him.” Derek held his breath. “For good.”

Derek tore his gaze away, looking down at his tied up feet, balling his fists in his chains.

“So, what do you say, wolf boy?” Gerard broke the silence. “Are you gonna wait until my boys find him and rough him up a little? Or are you gonna say goodbye right now?”

Derek stared into Gerard’s eyes some more, but he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He finally looked away, gave a small sigh and closed his eyes.

The smile on Scott’s face when he saw him inside his head almost broke his heart.

_“Hey, Derek!”_

_“Hey.”_

_Scott’s smile fell and instead there was a look of concern on his face. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I…I’m sorry.”_

_“You’re sorry for what?” Silence. “Derek?”_

_“I…I have to go.”_

_“Go? But-“_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“I don’t understand. What’s going on?”_

_“Goodbye, Scott.”_

_“Goodbye?” suddenly realization dawned on Scott. “You’re not…No! No, Derek, please!”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“What did I do wrong?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“No! Wait!”_

_“Goodbye.”_

_“No! Derek! I-“_

A lone tear trickled down Derek’s face as he opened his eyes and looked straight into Gerard’s gleeful face.

“I take it that it’s done?”

Derek could only manage a nod. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack. Showing that tear was bad enough as it was.

He didn’t look at Gerard’s men when they untied him and lead him out of the house. He ignored their snickers and Gerard’s laughter, which kept on ringing through his ears.

Once outside, he hurried over to the nearest place he could be alone and there he collapsed.

As he stared in front of him, not really seeing anything, just one word left his lips before it all went black.

“S-Scott…”

This time his heart really did break.

\----------------------------------------…………………………..--------------------------------

Stiles was awakened by a scream that went through bone and marrow and he sat up immediately, looking around wearily.

Not a minute later, the door opened and Melissa McCall stormed inside the room.

“Scott!”

That’s when Stiles realized where the scream had come from and he turned his head towards his friend, who was squirming and thrashing on the bed.  
In a flash, Stiles and Melissa had joined Scott on the bed and tried to calm him down.

“Scott,” Stiles tried to hold him, but all Scott did was push him away, almost violently. “Calm down, buddy. It’s just me.”

“No….No!” 

“What’s wrong with him?” Melissa asked, hoping Stiles could give her an answer.

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know. A nightmare, maybe?”

“D-Derek…”

“Shhh,” Melissa shushed Stiles, “Did he just say Derek?”

“Oh no,” Stiles groaned; being the internet addict that he was, he had looked everything up what he could find about Bondings and this wasn’t a good sign. “Scott?” he asked tentatively, then a little louder. “Scott. What’s wrong? What’s happening with Derek?”

Another cry left Scott’s throat before his eyes flashed open and looked straight into the eyes of his best friend.

“S-Stiles…” Scott choked out, then his eyes landed on his mother. “M-mom…”

He was shaing like a leaf, so Melissa wrapped her arms around her son.

“It’s ok,” his mom whispered, “We’re here, honey.”

“What happened, Scott?” 

“Derek…” Scott croaked, his throat dry and aching. “I can’t… I can’t feel him anymore.”

Stiles and Melissa shared a wide-eyed look.

“Did you see him? Before you opened your eyes, I mean.” Stiles asked and Scott gave a small nod. “What did he say?”

Tears were trickling down Scott’s face as he remembered.

“He…he said goodbye…” Scott’s eyes were wide and vulnerable. “He said he loved me and then…Then he was gone…” 

Stiles went quiet as Melissa tried to soothe her still shaking and crying son.

Scott kept on looking at Stiles over his mother’s shoulder and it broke Stiles’ heart to see his friend so torn apart.

“I can’t feel him anymore.“ Scott kept chanting, now closing his eyes as tears kept streaming down. “He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…”

Unable to do anymore then to try and comfort his sobbing friend, Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist and rested his head against his back.

Stiles knew what had happened. Knew that Derek had broken his bond with Scott, but there was nothing he could do.

Nothing but be there for his best friend, because it was gonna be tough…

Or, no…Tough wasn’t gonna cut it.

Stiles didn’t know if there even existed a word yet that would explain what his friend was feeling.

Heartbroken and soulshaken were the closest things he could come up with.

But they were probably just understatements.


End file.
